A Very Scary Trigun Special
by Pacce
Summary: Vash and the girls head into the town of October during their yearly festival, wackiness ensues. Reloaded 'cause I screwed it up two years ago. My bad.


A Trigun Halloween  
  
by ChibiMan  
  
In the middle of the desert three specks can be seen on the dunes. Upon closer examination those specks are actually three people: Meryl Stryfe and Millie Thompson from the Bernardelli insurance society and the man they are assigned to watch over Vash the Stampede, the man with the Sixty billion double-dollar reward on his head who has a tendency to inadvertently destroy cities. As the three walked carefully over the top of the large dune Vash tripped over a rock and knocked himself and the two insurance girls rolling down the other side of the dune. Meryl, the shorter and more foul tempered of the girls, in a furry after taking the tumble begin to throttle the legendary outlaw yelling about how he was the one who got them lost in the desert in the first place. Then Millie, the taller and more vacant of the insurance girls pointed out that there was a town nearby. Meryl immediately released Vash, who quickly crawled away from her, as she ran to look where Millie was pointing. Indeed there was a town, and it appeared to be having a celebration.  
  
"I told you we weren't lost," cried Vash most indignantly. "I said we were heading to the city of October and that it was a bit out of the way and that I knew the way!"  
  
"I wasn't choking you just because we seemed lost, but because you knocked me down and sent me down a thirty feel dune!!" Meryl yelled at Vash as she always does.  
  
"I still don't think you had to hit me . .," Vash whined. As he always does. Vash then composed himself and begin walking towards he town with the girls as he spoke. "You see, at this time every year this town has a huge festival called Halloween."  
  
"What's a Halloween," Millie asked. "Is it a kind of food," She questioned very hopefully.  
  
"Um, no," Vash said apologetically to Millie who now looked sad. "It does involve food though. Apparently, back on Earth they used to give candy and beer or whatever to kids one day out of the year for some reason or another. Also ghosts and demons have something to do with it, I think. No one fully remembers how it use to go, but these days they just throw a big party where people wear costumes and get really, really plastered." This seemed to please Millie, who was a lush by nature, a great deal and they all hurried in to town.  
  
Once in town the trio rented two rooms for the night and began going about to join the party, which meant they had to find some costumes. Meryl came out of her room sporting an overly large bunny costume. Vash, whom decided to go as himself since he was famous anyhow, came out of his room at the same time as Millie and for a moment he thought he was looking in a mirror. "What exactly are you supposed to be," he asked Millie cautiously.  
  
"I'm Vash the Stampede," she said both happily and excitedly. Her hair had been cut and spiked and she was sporting the red coat, pants, boots, sunglasses, she even had the earring. Vash was about to say something when he noticed Meryl in her gaudy, fluffy bunny costume. He tried, and failed, to contain his laughter.  
  
"Shut up," Meryl shouted as she began to blush. "It was all they had left at the costume shop." Vash still had yet to stop laughing, so Meryl just punched him in the stomach, he keeled over and composed himself a moment later, and turned her attention to Millie. "Millie, where the hell did you get all that stuff?"  
  
"Oh, here and there. The coat was the hardest to find," She paused to straighten her pointy hair. "Mr. Vash how do you keep your hair like this? It keeps falling down."  
  
"A hundred and thirty years of practice . . ." Vash grumbled holding his stomach.  
  
"What?" Millie asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a lot of practice is all it takes. Practice and a lot of hair gel." Vash said quickly and nervously.  
  
"Well, if you two are done talking about hair care for outlaws we can get down to the festival, it's starting to get hot in this damn thing." She said as sweat began to break out on her forehead. As they hurried outside Meryl quickly found relief in the near freezing desert air.  
  
As Vash began walking about town he noticed that Millie had quite the crowd forming around her. He went back to see what was going on and was confronted by the sight of several people fawning over Millie's Vash costume. He heard such things as "its so realistic" or "amazing" and of course "You're a shoe-in for best costume". No one even so much as said "nice costume" to him, even Meryl got a few "nice costumes".  
  
"But hers is exactly like mine," Vash yelled loudly at the crowd around Millie. "We even have the earring in the same ear!!"  
  
"Yeah," began a nearby kid wearing a sheet to be a ghost. "Her's is just more authentic. Not to mention your wig is too straight and pointy."  
  
"WIG!!??" Vash yelled for the town to hear.  
  
"Why if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's the real Vash the Stampede,"said a drunken town's man with a laugh. Upon hearing this Vash decided now would be a good time to get good and hammered so he snatched the bottle from the drunken fellow and began emptying it as he walked away in disgust. As he walked down the street he saw Meryl bustin' a groove in the middle of the festival and he began to laugh at the sight of the aggressive Meryl Stryfe, in a rabbit costume, getting down to "Back Street's Back Alright!"Apparently the bunny thought he was making fun of her so Vash found himself once more victim to Meryl's fury. As he lie on the ground clutching his skull he overheard a few of those who had previously crowding around Millie talking.  
  
"Let's see, she's got blonde hair, the coat, and did you get a look at that gun of hers," said one gent sprotin' a Brilliant Dynamites Neon costume. "Also, the stories she's been tellin'. She seems to know an awful lot about what Vash has done recently."  
  
"What are you getting at," asked a man dressed as one of the infamous Nebraska family.  
  
"I'm sayin' maybe no one's caught Vash 'cause he is really a she."  
  
"You're joking," but the look on "B.D.N.'s" face showed that he was not and the rest of the crowd seemed to agree with him. "So what should we do?"  
  
"With sixty billion double-dollars we could keep this party runnin' indefinitely," said a man dressed in a black cat costume. With that the crowd pulled out a variety of weapons from beneath their costumes. Vash knew that this was turning ugly as he ran to find the girls.  
  
"Listen," Vash said exasperatedly at the two girls. "We have to get out of here, now."  
  
"But why," asked Millie who appeared to be a little bit intoxicated. "I'm havin' such a great time."  
  
"VASH THE STAMPEDE!!"  
  
"Yes," both Millie and Vash answered the call by the leader of the mob.  
  
"Not you, you idiot, the girl," called out "B.D.N.". "I'm talkin' to the real Vash the Stampede."  
  
"What can I do ya' for," said the inebriated Millie as Vash grew increasingly pale beside her. "That's me, I'm Vash the stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon!" She said laughing.  
  
Meryl appeared to just realize what's about to happen because she reached to where her cape with her guns usually is only to remember they were in her hotel room."Vash the Stampede" began "B.D.N." again. "We have come for the sixty billion double-dollar reward. Come with us peacefully of die."  
  
"Hah," said Millie swinging a bottle back and forth. "You'll never take me alive!!" As she drunkenly started running for the ally. Vash managed to knock Meryl aside just before the stampede of costumed party guests ran after "Vash".  
  
"Listen," Vash said to Meryl. "You have to find Millie and get her out of town fast. I'll do what I can to stop the town's people."  
  
As Meryl started running down the road in hopes to cut off Millie. Vash ran up the fire escape on the side of one the building and went from rooftop to rooftop looking or the town's people. He saw them right on the heels of Millie who was telling them that the only solution to this matter was doughnuts. Vash looked for Meryl, but she was too far down the road. It was up to him.  
  
"Hey everybody," Vash called down to the crowd. "I just thought you should know that I am Vash the Stampede."  
  
"Yeah right!" called out the annoying boy in the ghost costume. "Then who's this, smart guy!?"  
  
"She's Millie Thompson and I'm her partner Meryl Stryfe," Meryl shouted, bursting on to the scene, as she pulled out her credentials. "We're official representatives of the Bernardeli Insurance society."  
  
"YAH!!" shouted Millie as she pulled out her I.D. "We're disaster investigators following Vash the Stampede!!!" She ended happily pointing at Vash and falling over.  
  
"Oh, well then," said "B.D.N." apologetically. "Then let's get him!!!"  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
The insurance girls and their dangerous friend walked away from the battered town, where there were a lot of injuries by their own misfire but no casualties, as the suns came up. Meryl still in her bunny suit, but now wearing her cape full of guns. Millie was still dressed as Vash and still rather intoxicated, but her hair had fallen back down and she lost the earring. Vash had escaped unharmed, but was rather bitter about the whole experience.  
  
"I have been going to that festival for five years," Vash grumbled. "Now I'll never be able to show my face there again!"  
  
"I only managed to grab my cape," Meryl, also grumbling. "So, I'm stuck in this bunny suit until the next town. How far is it again."  
  
"About forty Iles or so," said Vash looking angrily at Millie.  
  
"Aw, cheer up you guys," Millie said merrily. "After all, this land is made of Love and . . ."  
  
"SHUT UP, MILLIE!!" Vash and Meryl yelled in unison.  
  
The End 


End file.
